


Course of Action: Unknown

by OriginalWeird



Category: N.E.R.D.S. - Michael Buckley
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalWeird/pseuds/OriginalWeird
Summary: He's punched supervillains in the mouth and he's short-circuited undefeatable robots. So figuring out what he's supposed to do about Matilda Choi calling him cool, kissing his nose and then flying away should be easy!Shouldn't it?





	Course of Action: Unknown

Julio's sigh was loud and staticky. 

"Okay, fine, you can tell me again."

Duncan Dewey had been pacing the length of his bedroom for the last half-hour, at least. 

He'd gotten home, collapsed onto his bed, remembered what had happened, and had then fallen off his bed. 

It wasn't the saving-the-world part. He could handle saving the world. 

Matilda Choi had kissed him!

On the nose.

But it had been a kiss! He had been kissed!

What did it mean?

He sure didn't know. Why would he know? What could he do?

Call his best friend! Easy enough! Very achievable! But Julio's grandmother didn't know about N.E.R.D.S., so he was using the home phone. The first explanation had been rushed, and Flinch had asked him what he'd been talking about. The second explanation had been extracted through a series of questions. 

It had then been established that neither of them really knew what to do here.

It felt like the sort of thing you didn't just ignore, that was for sure. They were agreed about that one.

So. What?

So now they were here again. With nothing to say, really. And Julio was probably getting sick of listening…but Duncan had asked if he could just tell the story again.

And now he was launching into a confused spiral in which he repeated several sentences. He could hear Julio trying to make sense of it. 

It sounded like silence.

"Well. What do you…want to do now?"

"I don't know!"

"What do you hope happens with her?"

"I don't…"

He did. But it was stupid and embarrassing and he wasn't saying any of it out loud.

He could hear the smirking.

"Yeah, okay. You want to go out with her, don't you?"

"Shut up!"

Flinch was snickering.

"Okay. Maybe. But not now. When we're older, I guess."

"Fair enough. Anyway, what did-"

There was the sort of crash that suggested Julio had just dropped the phone. Rather violently.

Duncan stopped pacing and waited.

"You…good?"

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Uh. Mama Rosa asked me why I'd been on the phone for so long. I said I was talking to you. She asked what about. I said a girl. She said we were too young for dating. Then told me to get off the phone because she wanted to talk to one of her friends about her stories. Then I dropped the phone. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay. Bye?"

"Bye!"

Duncan put the phone down. 

He felt sort of giddy. 

This…was new?

No. No, no it really wasn't.

He'd thought she was pretty for a while now, if he really thought about it.

He hadn't really been thinking about it.

She thought he was cool!

He hadn't really been called cool before. Wow.

He had no idea where to go from here. 

Wait! Heck, heck, heck, heck…

Had she…what if she didn't like him? What if she'd just thought he was going to die or something? What if they never acknowledged this ever again? What if this was just some weird awkward thing? What if…

Nope. That wasn't going to happen. Because…uh.

Because he was going to talk to her about it. Yeah. 

He was going to talk to her about it now. Right…right now. 

He picked the phone up. 

Her family didn't know about N.E.R.D.S. either. He just had to call her. 

Wait, did he know her number?

Yes. Yeah, he totally…why did he know that? Didn't matter. Calling Matilda. And being so calm about it. 

"Hello?"

Oh. That was one of her brothers. What was he supposed…

"Hi. Can I…can I speak to Matilda please?"

You punched a supervillain in the mouth! You can talk on the phone!

"Oh? Well. PHONE FOR MAT!...No, not you, I didn't say Max. Here you go, sis."

"Hey?"

"Hey!"

"Duncan? Duncan. Why did you need to talk to me?"

"Um."

"Is there something up? Is something in danger?"

"No. Nope. Safe."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Like ripping off a Band-Aid. Just say it.

"Why…why'd you kiss me?"

"Oh."

"Sorry-"

"It's fine. It's…uh. I thought…It was like…err…It was just a heat-of-the-moment thing, I promise."

"Oh."

He could hear how disappointed he sounded straight away and tried to fix it. 

"I mean, that's…I thought it was…of course it was heat of the…"

"Yeah."

"So. That's it?"

"That's…yeah."

Hm.

Duncan wasn't totally sure if he believed that. It couldn't be. Right?

They said goodbye, and he was left staring at the ceiling again. 

Whether Matilda Choi really did like him or it was just a heat-of-the-moment thing, he sure liked Matilda Choi.


End file.
